


Long Enough Now

by imaginary_golux



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That horrid time is long enough ago.  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough Now

It's now long enough after that horrid time that Eros likes to tease Psyche about it, likes to blindfold her and lie down beside her and whisper, "You can't look at me." Psyche always plays along, touching him with tentative fingers, running her hands over broad shoulders and downy wings and long, elegant back, exploring her husband with touch and smell and taste, since she is not allowed to see. She teases him back, too, laughing as she tickles the backs of his knees, until he rolls her over on her back and kisses her to make her stop.

It's now long enough after that horrid time - and they have learned enough - that now when Psyche stands in the shadows of the bed and holds a candle above her husband, the drips are not accidental, and when he cries out, it is not pain that draws the cries from him, though they both play that it might be - she, dropping the candle to kiss the marks away; he, writhing beneath her until she's licked the heat of the wax away and replaced it with the heat of her own hands, mouth, breasts.

It's now long enough after that horrid time that they greet mornings with pleasure, still wrapped in each other's arms, kissing each other awake. Mornings hold no fear for them anymore, and nor does anything else. They are content.


End file.
